Ad vitam aeternam
by Chiiyo86
Summary: Après le sauvetage de Gaara, Kankuro connait le doute et la frustration. Mais en dépit de tout, une chose est sûre, c'est qu'être frères, c'est pour toute la durée de la vie. Fait suite à "Mémoires d'une kunoichi" et "D'ombre et de vent".


Note: _Voici le one shot qui vient clore la trilogie entamée par _Mémoire d'une kunoichi _et _D'ombre et de vent. _Cette fois, c'est Kankuro qui est à l'honneur! Le titre "ad vitam aeternam" est une expression latine qui signifie en gros "pour toute la durée de la vie". Spoilers jusqu'au tome 32._

Disclaimer: Naruto _ne m'appartient toujours pas, mais est entièrement la propriété de Masachi Kishimoto._

_**-- Ad vitam aeternam --**_

Kankuro pousse la porte avec plus de force que nécessaire. Son claquement résonne dans la maison vide.

Temari lui lance un regard où se mêlent désapprobation et inquiétude. L'expression de Gaara, comme d'habitude, est indéchiffrable.

L'ambiance est tendue et gênée, chargée par tous les évènements récents.

Il y a des raisons de se réjouir, pourtant. Gaara est vivant, et il est libéré du démon qui le possède depuis toujours.

Ce n'est pas que Kankuro ne se réjouisse pas. En fait, le dénouement de cette affaire lui inspire à la fois un vif soulagement, et une intense frustration.

Il se laisse tomber sur une chaise avec lassitude. Son corps se ressent encore des suites de son empoisonnement, malgré les soins de premier ordre donnés par Sakura Haruno. Son esprit est épuisé par l'angoisse des derniers jours.

Il se retient de hurler sa frustration. Il n'a pas réussi à aider son frère. Encore une fois, il lui a été parfaitement inutile.

Il était pourtant fermement décidé. Depuis que Gaara l'a convaincu du sérieux de sa décision de devenir Kazekage, il a décidé de faire tout de qu'il fallait pour le soutenir dans la voie qu'il a choisie. De faire tout pour rattraper le passé. Petit à petit.

Mais il a failli. Tout un tas de gens sont venus en aide à Gaara. Les ninjas de Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki. Jusqu'au sacrifice de la vieille Chiyo. Et lui s'est fait lamentablement écraser.

Il promène son regard sur la pièce. Le décor est plutôt spartiate. Kankuro a demandé une fois à Temari pourquoi elle ne faisait rien pour arranger leur espace vital. Le regard qu'elle lui a lancé en retour parlait plus qu'un long discours. Kankuro, pour sa part, ne se sent pas l'âme d'un décorateur, et bien sûr il est hors de question de demander à Gaara. Alors leur maison est resté un lieu relativement froid et impersonnel.

Son regard s'arrête finalement sur l'un des rares éléments un peu personnel du logis. Une photo, la seule qu'il y ait dans cette maison. On les y voit tous les trois, peu après leur retour de leur deuxième voyage à Konoha. Kankuro se lève pour aller vers la photo, et reste un moment à la contempler.

Il n'aime pas trop être pris en photo, et ça se voit sur le cliché. Il a une expression fermée, et il a détourné les yeux de l'objectif. Gaara, l'air aussi impassible que d'ordinaire, se tient les bras croisés, une position qu'il adopte souvent. Temari est la seule à sourire. C'est elle qui a voulu qu'ils soient photographiés. Kankuro se fait la réflexion que sa sœur est très jolie sur cette photo.

« Tu es perdu dans la contemplation de ma beauté ? »

Kankuro ne s'est pas rendu compte de la présence de sa sœur avant qu'elle ne parle, ce qui montre bien à quel point est à bout. Il émet un grognement de dérision en réponse à sa question. En retour, elle a un sourire narquois, car elle ne s'attendait pas à une autre réaction.

Puis son sourire s'efface, et ses sourcils se froncent légèrement, dans une expression d'inquiétude qu'elle a rarement.

« Est-ce que ça va, toi ? »

Il retient un soupir. Elle le connaît trop bien.

« Ouais… Un peu fatigué. Mais tout va bien maintenant. On a retrouvé Gaara… Et il est libre désormais. Il est vivant et libre. Tout va bien.

- Mais pas grâce à toi. Pas grâce à nous. »

Il la dévisage, surpris par sa dernière phrase. Mais il est vrai qu'elle n'a pas eu non plus la possibilité de faire grand chose dans cette affaire, pour Gaara, pour lui. Il se sent un peu coupable. Elle a dû se sentir encore plus impuissante que lui, mais contrairement à lui elle ne s'apitoie pas sur son sort.

« Je … C'est vrai que j'aurais aimé avoir un rôle un peu plus actif dans son sauvetage.

- Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais. Tu en as même fait un peu trop. » Kankuro sent le reproche voilé derrière ces paroles. « Et puis tu as été utile, tout de même. »

Il essaie de faire bonne figure, mais sans succès. Temari pose une main réconfortante sur son bras, et la laisse là un moment. Les contacts physiques sont rares entre eux, même s'ils sont plus fréquents qu'il y a quelques années.

« On fera mieux la prochaine fois, assure-t-elle doucement. On ne le laissera plus jamais tomber.

- Hm… Et il est où, au fait ?

- Quelque part. Sur le toit peut-être. Tu sais comment il est.

- Ouais… Je sais, ouais. »

Et c'est bien ça le problème. On ne peut jamais savoir ce que pense Gaara. Kankuro et Temari devraient le connaître mieux que personne, et pourtant ils ont souvent du mal à prévoir ses réactions. Maintenant que la situation a changé brusquement, ils ne savent pas quelles adaptations il leur faudra faire.

Le soir, ils dînent plus silencieusement que jamais. Ce n'est pas ce silence apaisé auquel ils sont habitués, mais plutôt un silence chargé d'une conversation que personne n'ose commencer. Il y a beaucoup de chose à dire, pourtant, sur ce qui s'est passé, sur ce qui va se passer. Mais pour l'instant, chacun mange sans parler, perdu dans ses propres pensées.

La maison dans laquelle ils vivent est celle qu'ils occupent tous les trois depuis des années, depuis qu'ils sont genins. Quand Gaara est devenu Kazekage, il aurait pu occuper les appartements du palais, et personne n'aurait trouvé à redire que Temari et Kankuro s'y installent aussi. Après tout, il s'agit des appartements réservés au Kazekage et à sa famille, et c'est là qu'ils ont grandi.

Mais Gaara a refusé, sans un mot d'explication. Kankuro s'est senti soulagé de ce refus, et il sait que Temari pense de même. Ils n'ont pas que de bons souvenirs dans ces lieux, mais ils n'auraient pas voulu non plus laisser leur frère habiter seul.

Et alors la question se pose : Gaara avait-il conscience de tout cela ? Lui-même n'avait pas vécu avec eux quand ils étaient petits. Peut-être ne voulait-il simplement pas d'un endroit qui lui rappellerait un père qui avait voulu sa mort. Ou peut-être était-ce une de ces attentions silencieuses envers son frère et sa sœur qu'il a parfois, sans signe avant-coureur, sans explication. Encore une fois, comment savoir ?

Ces pensées tournent paresseusement dans l'esprit de Kankuro pendant qu'il termine son repas. Son corps, lui, n'aspire qu'à un bon lit douillet. Il pourrait presque s'endormir là, sur sa chaise, quand soudain la voix grave de Gaara le sort de sa torpeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on… Qu'est-ce que je fais pour ce soir ? »

Kankuro et Temari regardent leur jeune frère. Celui-ci a l'air incertain, ce qui est pour le moins inhabituel. Temari, comme d'habitude, réagit la première.

« Pour dormir, tu veux dire ? »

Gaara acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

Kankuro se maudit intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il échange un regard avec Temari, et y lit la même culpabilité. Pour eux, rien n'est plus banal que de se préparer le soir à aller dormir. Pour Gaara, rien n'est plus inhabituel. Même épuisé comme il doit l'être, il aura sans doute du mal à trouver un sommeil qu'il n'a jamais eu à chercher.

« Eh bien, commence Temari, on va rester avec toi. Jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Même si ça doit prendre toute la nuit. D'accord, Kankuro ? »

Kankuro grogne son assentiment, en essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les vives protestations de son corps, qui se demande quand il aura le droit au repos auquel il aspire. La nuit promet d'être longue…

Ils se sont installés tous les trois dans la chambre de Gaara, le jeune Kazekage dans son lit, son frère et sa sœur chacun dans un fauteuil. Temari leur a apporté des couvertures et des oreillers, a fait du thé. Elle prépare tout cela comme un pique-nique, ou une soirée pyjama. Comme s'ils le faisaient pour s'amuser.

Ils parlent un peu. Pas de ce qui s'est passé, parce qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de discuter des choses importantes. Ils se racontent plutôt des histoires, des anecdotes, faisant désespérément comme si la situation était normale. Pas non plus d'histoires pour se faire peur, comme ils le font depuis quelques années les soirs de tempêtes, parce que la réalité leur a fait suffisamment peur comme cela.

D'une manière générale, Gaara ne sait pas raconter les histoires. Il ne sait pas prendre le ton adéquat, ne sait pas mettre en valeur les passages importants. Même les histoires d'horreur qu'il apprend consciencieusement pour apporter sa contribution à leurs soirées de tempête, qui font partie des rares moments un peu intimes qu'ils partagent tous les trois, ressemblent dans sa bouche à des rapports de mission.

Mais il continue de faire l'effort, même ce soir. Et même si les détails d'un contentieux économique avec un autre village qu'il leur raconte sont à mourir d'ennui, Temari et Kankuro l'écoutent avec attention, trop heureux de pouvoir entendre le son de sa voix.

Temari, au contraire, est douée pour la narration. Quand elle et Kankuro étaient petits, elle réussissait toujours à le captiver complètement, au point qu'il avait parfois l'impression que ce qu'elle racontait arrivait vraiment. Sa voix est vibrante, son visage s'anime, les gestes de ses mains soulignent ce qu'elle dit, et Kankuro se sent redevenir un petit garçon.

Pour sa part, Kankuro n'est pas aussi bon que Temari, mais il adore capter l'attention de son frère et de sa sœur. Sauf que ce soir, il a surtout envie de dormir. Il sent bientôt qu'il ne va pas pouvoir attendre toute la nuit que le sommeil tombe par magie sur quelqu'un qui n'a jamais dormi de sa vie.

« Il faudrait peut-être… éteindre la lumière et arrêter de parler, sinon aucun de nous ne dormira jamais. »

Temari hoche la tête. Après tout, le but c'est que Gaara dorme, et non que Temari et Kankuro l'accompagnent dans son insomnie.

Gaara lève une main pour arrêter sa sœur qui s'apprête à appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

« Attends. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Temari et Kankuro échangent un regard.

« Ben, commence Kankuro, hésitant. Tu dois t'allonger. Et fermer les yeux. »

L'écoute attentive de son frère le met mal à l'aise. Il a l'impression de délivrer un savoir ancien et mystérieux. Mais aux yeux de Gaara, cela doit effectivement paraître très mystérieux.

« Il faut que tu te détendes, et, euh, que tu vides ton esprit… Et après, je sais pas, moi, ça vient tout seul…

- Je vais te chanter une berceuse, intervient Temari. Je suis sure que ça va t'aider à te détendre. »

Gaara hoche gravement la tête, et s'allonge dans son lit. Temari s'agenouille à son chevet, et commence doucement à chanter.

La scène a quelque chose d'irréaliste pour Kankuro : sa sœur, jounin certifiée, chantant une berceuse au Kazekage pour l'aider à dormir ! Pour un peu, il se mettrait à rire devant le ridicule de la situation, mais il ne veut pas empêcher Gaara de trouver le sommeil.

Alors il écoute. La berceuse lui est familière, et soudain il se rappelle que sa mère la lui chantait quand il était tout petit, avant qu'elle ne soit sacrifiée au village. Il ressent un peu de chagrin et de culpabilité quand il songe qu'il ne se souvient pas du tout de son visage, et à peine de sa voix. Mais il n'avait que deux ans quand elle est morte. Seulement deux ans quand Gaara est né.

Ses yeux se ferment, et il sent le sommeil commencer à l'envelopper doucement. La voix de sa sœur se fait lointaine.

Il se réveille en sursaut. Il lui faut un moment avant de se rappeler pourquoi il n'est pas dans son lit. Il ne souvient pas de ce dont il rêvait, mais ça vaut sans doute mieux, car il en garde une impression désagréable.

Il scrute l'obscurité pour voir si Gaara et Temari dorment. Il aperçoit la silhouette de sa sœur lovée dans son fauteuil, et entend sa respiration régulière. Quant à Gaara… Kankuro se rend compte subitement que son frère est assis dans son lit et le regarde.

« Gaara… Tu n'as pas dormi ? »

Gaara prend une expression concentrée, comme si la question méritait une sérieuse réflexion.

« Un peu… Je crois. J'ai fermé les yeux et quand je les ai rouverts, Temari dormait appuyée contre mon lit. Je l'ai mise dans son fauteuil pour qu'elle soit mieux. Et j'ai vu…des images.

- Ah » Kankuro réprime une envie à la fois de rire et de pleurer. « C'est quelque chose qui arrive parfois. On appelle ça un rêve.

- Un rêve. Alors c'est ça. »

Kankuro hésite un peu, puis cède à la curiosité.

« De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

- De quand j'étais captif. » La voix de Gaara est dénuée d'émotion particulière.

Kankuro serre les poings. Le premier rêve de son petit frère est un cauchemar. Il fallait s'y attendre, sans doute. Cette fois-ci, l'envie de pleurer domine, mais ça fait de nombreuses années qu'il n'a pas versé une larme. Pourtant, il était un enfant plutôt pleurnichard. Temari a toujours été plus courageuse que lui.

« Je suis désolé », murmure-t-il. Il n'a jamais prononcé ces mots avec autant de sincérité.

Gaara ne lui demande pas de quoi il s'excuse. Il ne lui dit pas non plus qu'il n'a pas besoin de s'excuser. Au lieu de cela, il continue de le détailler de ses yeux verts, comme s'il cherchait une réponse à un questionnement intérieur.

« Temari m'a dit que tu étais parti à la poursuite de mes ravisseurs, au mépris de toute prudence », finit-il par dire.

Kankuro se demande ce qu'il faut entendre dans cette phrase. Un reproche, de la reconnaissance ? Un simple état de fait ?

« Elle m'a dit aussi que tu avais été empoisonné, continue Gaara, avec cette même impassibilité irritante. Et que tu avais failli mourir.

- C'est vrai. C'est Sakura Haruno, la partenaire de Naruto Uzumaki qui m'a sauvé. Cette fille est super douée. Il paraît qu'elle est l'élève de l'Hokage en personne. »

Gaara semble méditer l'information. Kankuro n'ignore pas que son frère a pris la jeune fille en otage lors de son combat contre Naruto Uzumaki. Les démons contre lesquels le garçon doit se battre n'ont pas tous disparu.

Le jeune Kazekage reste longtemps silencieux. Parfois, Kankuro voudrait pouvoir lire les pensées de son cadet, pour essayer de le comprendre, rien qu'un peu. À d'autres moments, il se dit qu'il ne vaut sans doute mieux pas.

Il est sur le point de se rendormir quand Gaara prend à nouveau la parole.

« Je crois que Temari s'est fait beaucoup de souci. Pour nous deux.

- Oui, ça n'a pas été facile pour elle. »

Les deux garçons contemplent un moment leur sœur endormie, qui soupire dans son sommeil. Elle remue, faisant grincer le fauteuil, et une mèche de cheveux blonds glisse sur son visage. Son expression est paisible, et à la regarder, Kankuro se sent un peu rasséréné.

« Je suis content que tu ne sois pas mort, » dit brusquement Gaara.

L'expression de son visage reste neutre, mais Kankuro comprend à cet instant, dans un éclair de clairvoyance plutôt inhabituel chez lui, que c'est ce que son frère cherche à exprimer depuis tout à l'heure. Il sent quelque chose se nouer douloureusement au creux de son estomac, et une boule se former dans sa gorge.

Et alors, même si c'est loin d'être suffisant, même s'il y a bien plus à dire, et qu'il désespère d'y parvenir un jour, Kankuro répond :

« Moi aussi. Je suis content que tu ne sois pas mort. »

Parce qu'une chose est sûre, c'est que malgré l'accumulation des regrets et des non-dits, jamais on ne cesse d'être frères.


End file.
